


Wait

by lunick



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima hates waiting around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

Tajima isn't one to wait around. He doesn't waste time not doing something when he could be doing something, because where's the fun in that?

Once he gets on base, he doesn't wait for the steal signal to go. Once he's got a bat in his hands, he doesn't wait to hit the ball deep into the outfield, and once he's got food in front of him, he doesn't wait to eat it.

Once he likes someone, he doesn't wait around moaning about his feelings. He tells the person, and anyone else who happens to be within earshot.

"I like you, Hanai."

Everyone in the locker room freezes, not daring to even finish putting on their socks lest they move too much and shatter the tension in the room. Hanai can't even move his head, he doesn't want to be the one to break the silence, because he knows everyone will be listening and watching and that's just too humiliating, but if he doesn't, then who will?

He sucks in a breath through his nose, trying to gather up his will to talk -- he swallows thickly, a pre-emptive blush crawling up his neck over what's about to happen.

"Wh... what was that?"

"I said, I like you, Hanai."

No hesitation -- he repeats it, even though the entire team is listening. Even though the entire team will know if anything happens between them now, not like Hanai even knows if he wants anything to happen between the two of them. Of course, he could like Tajima, but he doesn't know, he's just 16, and that would make him...

He really doesn't know what to say on this matter at all.

"Can we... talk about this later, Tajima?"

He tries to keep his voice low. He doesn't want to cause any bigger of a fuss than has already been caused.

"I don't like to wait around, Hanai."

He knows that.

Of course he knows that.

Hanai shifts his gaze around in a little circle towards the ground, finally moving by putting on his cap and starting towards the door. He stops in the doorway, and he can feel everyone's eyes on him. He sighs.

"Hurry up, everyone."

He pauses for a moment, and relaxes his shoulders, which he hadn't even realized were hunched up by his face the entire time.

"Momokan's going to get mad if we're late."

 

"You said we would talk later!"

"Now is not later."

"Then when is it?"

Hanai huffs out a breath. He doesn't know when it is, but he knows it's not now, just after practice with everyone around. They all acted normal during practice, but now that they're in the locker room, they're all steering clear of Hanai's locker and they're all deathly quiet.

He drops his head back, staring up at the ceiling like he's looking for an answer. Maybe he's praying to God, or maybe he's just hoping that a message will be written out in the cracks in the plaster. He closes his eyes, searching for something to say behind his own eyelids and coming up empty -- he straightens up.

"I'll walk you home, okay?"

It's cold out, and they're the last ones to leave, because Hanai has to lock up and make sure everything is squared away before he can leave. It's starting to turn into autumn, and the humidity is finally dissipating into the air and it's turning cold at night. They walk their bikes in silence, listening to cars as they pass by and the clicking of their chains.

They get to Tajima's doorstep and neither of them have said a word -- Hanai lets out a breath that turns into a mist before his mouth. What's he supposed to even say?

"Is it later now?"

Of course, Tajima is one step ahead of him.

"Yeah."

"Well! Like I said... I like you, Hanai."

Hanai shuffles his feet against the cement, his grip on his bike handles tightening. What's he supposed to say? I like you too? He doesn't even know if that's true.

"So you're gay, then?"

The clean up hitter rubs his chin.

"I dunno. Maybe?" He rolls his eyes upwards, towards the sky, furrowing his brow. "I just like you! Why's it matter?"

Why do you even like me in the first place?

No, Hanai really doesn't have the courage to ask that question. He doesn't even know if he wants to know the answer anyway. Who knows what's going to come out of his mouth? The right fielder sighs, rubbing a few fingers against his temple. God, what's he even doing here? Entertaining this notion is so ridiculous -- but he can't help but notice how fast his heart his beating and the tightness in his throat that's choking him.

"Do you like me back, Hanai?"

Right. Tajima wants an answer.

"I don't know."

"When will you know?"

The captain breathes out again. His head feels like it's spinning, or maybe it's the earth around him that's spinning out of control. He doesn't know, and he doesn't know when he'll know or if he'll ever know or if when he knows he'll like Tajima like he likes him. Why did this all have to be so difficult?

"I don't know!"

His voice is louder than he intends, and there's more malice spat out with every word. He's caught up in thinking about how much of a brat Tajima is, and how spoiled he is, but he knows that's unfair. He would want to know too, if the roles were reversed, and the waiting would probably kill him. He lets his shoulders drop, thumbs rubbing against the grip of his bike handles. Quiet falls over them, and Tajima kicks lightly at the ground before looking up at his teammate.

"I really don't like to wait."

 

It's the first cold rain of the season.

"See ya, Hanai."

"Later, Mizutani."

Everyone filters from the classroom, and a draft sweeps in, along with the sound of shoes tapping against the floors as people leave the building. It's completely quiet for just a moment, and Hanai taps his pencil against the table, fingers curling up against his cheek.

He still doesn't know.

He can hear someone coming back, their feet shuffling against the floors and then stopping in the doorway, maybe Mizutani forgot something, that would be just like him--

But he turns around, and it's Tajima. He's rubbing his nose on his sleeve, and grinning. Hanai sucks in a breath and turns back towards the window.

"What're you smiling about?"

"Have you decided yet?"

Right to the point.

The right fielder sighs and closes his eyes as Tajima pulls up a seat and sits next to him, mimicking his pose by resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"I really don't know, Tajima."

The third baseman's face falls a little bit, and he presses his lips together, gaze scooting to the side of Hanai's desk. The captain knows what's coming, he must know that Tajima isn't going to wait for him anymore, because Tajima isn't one to wait around, and because it's no fun to just sit and watch the scenery pass you by when you could be out there, being a part of what other people see.

The freckled boy looks out the window of the classroom, chin resting in his hand, eyes tracing the trails from the raindrops running down the glass. He puffs out a soft breath through his nose and closes his eyes, breathing in for what feels like forever, even though it's only been half a second.

"I'll wait for you, Hanai."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture drawn by tumblr user bokupoops!! Her art is amazing so if you like Oofuri n' stuff you should definitely check her out.


End file.
